Late Nights
by alexloveshugh
Summary: my first FanFic! What happens when they are alone at the hospital on a late Sunday night? What will happen afterwards? HouseCam ! keep in mind this is a teenager writing...its pretty graphic, haha!
1. Chapter 1

**Late Nights**

Chapter 1

It was Sunday night at the hospital. Cameron couldn't remember the last time she was stuck working on a Sunday. But she did have an ungodly amount of paperwork to do. There was one thing about working on Sundays...no one else in the whole building except her and...House. House rarely ever went home, who knows why.

Cameron looked up from the desk and realized she had a perfect view of House. He was just sitting there in his chair signing some papers. She quickly looked down when she saw him get up. She could feel her heart start to race.

"God, I need coffee!" House said, but it seems as though he used a friendly type of voice, which was odd considering how late it was.

"Yeah," Cameron said softly. House walked over to the counter. Cameron just couldn't help but stare at him. He was so damn hot! Her eyes slowly looked him over, up and down. By this time she wasn't even trying to conceal it. She was flat out staring at him. House now realized this as he slowly turned his head. In a second Cameron put her head down again. Her heart was racing.

House turned away from the counter to face her. She couldn't stop herself from looking up, but this time her eyes focused below his belt. She loved when he wore jeans. She fantasized so many times how it was like under those jeans. She focused now on his hands which her hanging at his side. Oh, what he could do with those hands, she thought. She then moved to his chest, then his arms. God, those muscles. And she regained focus below his belt once again.

Her heart was definitely pounding at this point. House then walked closer to her. He didn't know how or why it was that when she was looking him over, her beautiful brown eyes straing directly at his package...turned him on tremendously! And he could start to feel it in his pants.

Cameron stood up hesitantly feeling slightly embarrassed at how she had been looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He walked closer to her. They were now about a foot away from each other. House could hear Cameron's breath increase. He looked her up and down.

"Take off your shirt." he barely whispered.

Cameron's eyes widened as she slowly removed her top. Thank God she was wearing her favorite bra! House's eyes were glued to her chest. He could feel the sudden rush of blood throughout his body.

"Pants," he said with his hands on his hips.

She stepped out of her pants, her eyes on his eyes. House stepped back a few inches to see what was revealed to him. There she was, half naked in the middle of the room with the one single man she wanted the most. Her eyes snuck down below his belt once again and she saw the buldge in his pants had increased greatly. She shivered at the sight.

House walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer until he completely surrounded her. Their breaths became quick pants as their lips met. It was a slow kiss. House pulled away and began unbuttoning his shirt. Cameron helped pull it off, eager to see his body. She ran her hands along his chest. Their lips met once again but more forcefully this time. She felt his tongue explore her mouth. He tasted so good, she thought.

House ran his hands across her back making her body shake when he found the clasp on her bra and quickly unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. He carressed her chest which made her let out a soft moan. He moved his hand to her bottom and pulled her closer to feel his erection growing. She felt how hard he was which she could feel herself getting more wet by the second.

She reached for his belt and began undoing it. She could definitely see how hard he was! With that, she slid his jeans off in one quick motion leaving him only in his boxers. She wanted so bad to see him. He kissed her neck and she moaned again. Then she ran her fingers around his belly button causing him to tense up. She just wanted to make sure he was good and fully erect. She started pulling at his boxers when suddenly House's cell phone rang.

"Dammit, it's Chase," House growled. he flipped open his phone. "What?" he didn't realize he was out of breath.

"House, I got some stuff to catch up on so I'm on my way in," Chase said. And before House could object, he hung up.

"Fuck," House whispered. "Chase is coming in." He said.

They both stood there for some time.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a pleasant sight if Chase came in and saw us like this," House smirked.

It would be quite a sight for someone to see, Cameron standing there wearing only her underwear and House in his boxers with still a full hard-on. With that, they quickly threw their clothes back on. Within mintutes Chase had arrived.

"Chase," House nodded to him as he very quickly walked to his desk. He figured it would be a LONG time before he could stand up again. The next few hours consisted of House and Cameron sneaking quick glances at each other. Then House walked in to where his team was sitting at the desk going through papers.

House sighed. "Cameron, you're free to go home."

She nodded and walked out making sure to give House a sexy little smile.

She let out a DEEP sigh when she reached her car. She had so many emotions going through her still, she could barely think!

All she could think was...damn you Chase!

Cameron plopped in her car and flipped open her cell phone. 1 new message from House.

It read, "Hey you, mind if I get a ride?"

A wide smile came across her face as she replied to the message, "Oh yeah..."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron closed her phone with a large smile still plastered on her face. Within moments, House arrived.

"Sorry for the inconvinience," he said with a small smile.

"Oh no! None at all," Cameron replied.

It was silent in the car until they reached House's apartment. They both gazed at each other. House leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and ran her fingers across his stubbled face.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. She hadn't even realized she said that out loud. But she found it was good that she did when their lips met. Their tongues fighting forcefully at one another. They both felt that same rush as last night, and they were too weak to turn back. House broke off the kiss, his breath was increased.

"Wanna come in?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh yeah," she said almost in a moan.

They got out of the car and quickly entered the apartment. The door slammed and they were immediatly in each other's arms once again, mouths meeting. They stood there for quite some time just heavily making out not realizing they were still just inches away from the door they had entered in.

Cameron broke away. "So, you got a bedroom or what?"

"Whoa! You sure you want to do this? I mean, standing here making out is safe, but once i get in that room I'm a whole 'nother man, baby." The words that just escaped House's lips sent a rush through Cameron body making her hot all over.

"I want this more than anything," she whispered.

House leaned in and softly blew on her ear. "I'm gonna drive you so wild you're gonna have to beg me stop."

Cameron shuddered at the words. They continued their heavy make-out session while making their way to the bedroom. Finally, the bed was reached. House motioned Cameron to get on it. She obeyed. He watched her as she crawled very slowly on his bed and lay on her back. She sighed in content and a wide smile came across her face.

"Strip for me," he said so deeply she could barely hear him. With that, he leaned back against the wall watching her as she slowly removed her top, then off came the pants. She was left with just her undergarments on now.

"Now you," Cameron said. He walked closer to the bed. By now she could clearly see his hardness through his jeans was beginning to increase. He lifted his hands and gracefully unbuttoned his shirt. He just stood there, his hands on his hips enjoying the moment. Enjoying Cameron half naked on his bed, her eyes looking him up and down. He wanted her so bad! But he didn't want it to end too fast. He walked to the edge of the bed and motioned his head down.

"I need some help," he pointed to his belt buckle. "I got a bum leg, ya know?" Cameron caught his eyes and chuckled. House smirked. She wanted to make this good. She wanted to turn him on as much as she possibly could.

"I'm taking over for a while," She said evilly as she slowly crept up to him. She knelt on her knees at the edge of the bed. She grabbed House's hands and guided them to her back, directing him to the clasp on her bra. House unhooked it, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. "Oops!" she giggled. House's eyes widened. She sat on the bed now and began undoing his belt. While pulling down his jeans she blew softly on his stomach making his body tense up. She wanted him so bad. So many nights she had gone to bed fantasizing about this moment. She wanted so bad to see his hard cock. After all, last time they were interrupted.

House was left standing there in his boxers with a clear full-blown erection. Cameron took in a deep breath, deeper than she ever had as she slowly slid down his boxers. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh House!" she gasped again.

"Yeah, I'm used to that..." he had an evil smile on his face as Cameron grinned and shook her head.

"Come here," she slid back on the bed and tapped the spot next to her. He crawled over and joined her. He lay flat on his back with his head resting against a pillow. Cameron crept in top of him. They, once again, were heavily making out. Their breaths increased dramatically at this point. Cameron pulled away and softly kissed his neck. She went lower, kissing his chest. Then his stomach until she reached his fully erect flesh. She grabbed on to his shaft and began lapping at the head, House let out a soft moan as she began the perfect rhythm. She could feel herself getting more wet with anticipation by the second. House was now taking in deep quick breaths which she could tell he was almost there. As he came he let out a low growl of pleasure and laid his head back to try and catch his breath.

"Oh Cameron!" he said, still breathless. She crawled up next to him and rest in his arms. She was perfectly content. She didn't care about a single thing in the world. If the night were to end right now she would still be the happiest woman alive...Too bad it wasn't over just yet.

"Mmmm, my turn!" House said evilly. He now turned to face her. She was in the exact same position that he had been earlier.

"House..." she whispered as he ran his fingers across her stomach. He then ran his tongue around her belly button, which drover her crazy! "These definitely gotta go," he said while removing her panties. He continued running his down lower until he was just at her spot. He stopped for a second as she let out a loud moan.

"I'm not even there yet," he said with a smile. With that, he reached her spot. Up and down and all around he ran his tongue. He could feel her body shaking heavily. He crept up to her face and once again kissed her lips. While kissing House slipped his finger in side her. She groaned and shouted his name. House couldn't stand it. He wanted her so bad.

"Mm fuck me, House." she said desperately. He spread himself over her body and kissed her forehead one last time before she felt him slowly enter her. They both began grinding together. Harder and faster House was thrusting. Cameron was nearly screaming and House didn't realize that he, too was letting out extremely load grunts. They continued faster and faster until House felt himself ready to come. He tried holding on but he couldn't. He cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle his loud moans. At that same moment he could feel Cameron's body trembeling as she came, screaming his name.

They both lay back on the bed trying frantically to regain oxygen back in their bodies.

"Fuck," House whispered. That was the best sex he had in years! And Cameron thought the exact same thing. Now, House rolled over to face her. "So?" he asked with a smirk.

"Eh, not that bad..." she couldn't help but burst up laughing. "It was amazing!" This made him grin widely. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so many emotions flowing through her body. She didn't know what would become of them tomorrow. She just wanted to tell him 'I love you'. Her thoughts were completely forgotten as they laid there holding each other. Here and there House planted tiny kisses on her forehead.

For a man as grumpy and self-centered as House...he sure knew how to treat a woman! Cameron smiled widely and was left thinking about what the future had in store for her. Within minutes she heard House lightly snoring. She looked up at him, smiled and lay her head back down. Soon thereafter...she was asleep.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

sorry it took so long...

The sun was shining brightly in the bedroom. Cameron's eyes snapped open. She was, without a doubt, a morning person, and House definitely was not. She looked over her shoulder and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He looked so amazingly gorgeous just laying there, peacefully sleeping. She quitely crept out of bed, trying not to wake him.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," she whispered back. "I'm gonna go home quick."

House nodded. Cameron disappeared into the bathroom. Within moments she stepped out. House sat up a little and motioned her toward him.

"How bout a kiss first?" he smiled widely.

"What I was hoping." She walked toward him and leaned down to meet his lips. God, she still could not believe how delicious he was. As they kissed House snuck a hand to her cheek. They pulled away.

"See you in a bit," he said.

"Can't wait." She turned and walked to the door noticing a pair blue eyes staring her down. She opened the door, turned and smile, and she was gone.

House lay his head back on the pillow. He sighed deeply and a wide smile came across his face.

Cameron went home, showered and got ready for work. She was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened last night. When she got to work she did the usual, make coffee, make casual conversation with Chase and Foreman, and relax until her boss showed up. She now noticed all the thoughts of yesterday came rushing through her when she was sitting in the same chair as when they had their first moment. She wondered if House would feel the same.

Several minutes went by when House walked in, and for a shock to everyone...he was smiling.

"Hello everyone!" He shouted.

Foreman looked at him, "Good night last night?"

"Guhh, you could say that!" he chuckled. He snuck a quick smile to Cameron. "Ok, here's the plan, no cases but damn it I'm behind on my clinic hours...which means...two of you gotta do that for me and one lucky person gets to stay here with me and help me do some paperwork!" he looked at all three of them. Foreman and Chase looked at each other like they were about to be sentenced to death. Cameron just stood there not doing anything.

"You two, clinic." he pointed to Foreman and Chase. They both patted Cameron's shoulder. "Have fun," they whispered sarcastically. As a matter of fact, it will be fun for her...those two just don't know it. She grinned to herself.

House waited until they left before he sat down. He let out a deep sigh and stared at her, which made her blush.

House moved in closer. "Look, last night was...well there's really only one word for it...amazing!"

"Ohh i completely agree!" she nodded. House smiled, got up, and headed for his office. In seconds he came back with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Gotta make it _seem_ like we're working," they both chuckled. He walked closer and sat next to her. He began rubbing his leg against hers, while rolling his eyes mischieviously. "No reason we can't have a little fun to pass the time."

"I'm game," she smiled evilly. She rest her hand on his thigh and began squeezing. She felt him respond by twitching his leg. She placed her hand on his knee and slowly moved her way up his thigh giving sharp squeezes as she went up. When she reached his package he let out a soft moan. She placed her hand on him and slowly began rubbing his cock through his jeans.

"Ohh, i gotta remember to wear more baggy clothes," he said with his eyes closed. Cameron continued rubbing when House moved her hand. "You think someone will see?"

"They can't. We're far enough under the table and the blinds behind us are shut." she smiled.

"God, you're so smart."

She placed her hand on him again. House pulled away and began unbuttoning his jeans. He stood up and slid his jeans a little farther down his waist. Cameron finished unzipping and pulled out his hard cock. She began rubbing him, feeling the pre-cum that came from him. House lay his head back and closed his eyes. Cameron found herself getting completely turned on as she sped up. She loved the soft moans and growls that were coming from him. House grabbed the bottom of his chair as he felt himself getting close. "Ohhh G- I'm coming!" Cameron quickly got beneath the table and inserted him in her mouth and sucked his juices from him.

House let out a load moan and sighed so deep he thought he was going to pass out. Cameron got up from under the table and sat back down. She felt so good to see his face flushed with pleasure.

"God, woman! One of these days you're gonna kill me!" he laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she grinned. House tucked his goods back in and struggled to re-ajust his pants.

That had been a fantasy of his for the longest time. Getting a hand-job under the table without anybody even knowing. They sat there for some time. House looked around looking silly. Cameorn smiled. He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her thigh.

"Does this make you horny baby?" he whispered.

Cameron chuckled. "Just looking at you does!"

House grinned. He moved his fingers in tiny circles on her thigh as he moved up.

"mmm..." came from Cameron and that was good enough for House. He slid his hand up her skirt and got a shock to see her lack of underwear today.

"God, you _would_ do that to me." he said shaking his head. He slid his hand further up and gently carressed her clit moving his finger in circles. Cameron bit her bottom lip. He moved his finger more rapidly causing tiny twitched in her legs. He then slipped his middle finger inside her which made Cameron moan lightly. He slid it in and out ever so slowly. House felt himself getting another erection. He felt so good doing this to her. Her breath was beginning to increase when House quickly pulled his hand away. Cameron realized why when Foreman and Chase walked in, both chattering.

"What are you two doing?" House questioned.

"It's slow as hell down there." Chase stated.

There was a slight pause between everyone. "You ok Cameron?" Foreman spoke out.

"She's fine, little headache." House blurted out.

"Oh, well we're gonna go grab some lunch quick. We'll be back." Foreman said as they exited.

Cameron looked over at House, her eyes wide. "Oh my god, what a rushe!" she almost yelled.

"Oh fuck yeah, damn!" House grinned.

"That was almost too close" Cameron said grabbing a stack of papers.

"Well...no reason we can't finish what we started. House raised his eyebrows causing Cameron to giggle.

"I'm all yours!" she said.

With a smile House snuck his hand back up her skirt and continued with his ways. He was surprised at how fast she came.

"Wow!" she gasped out with another giggle following. House was so ungodly turned on he was scared to stand up. They both jumped slightly when Foreman and Chase re-entered.

"I'm starving!" Chase said as he plopped down on the chair and started eating his lunch.

Damn...House had to get back to his office. He quickly stood up and almost ran to his desk.He thought how funny it would be if they saw him with a massive hard-on and Cameron's face completely flushed. He smiled to himself and looked over at Cameron who was still obviously feeling a rush.

House slouched down in his chair and thought. He never realized how many feelings he had for Cameron. He would forever curse himself for being such an ass and never giving her a chance a long time ago. But he was happy now, content with himself. He didn't know what would become of them, but he was eager to find out.

He lay his head back with his eyes shut and hoped to God the damn buldge in his pants would go away...

Within minutes...he was snoozing.

to be continued...


End file.
